Samurai
The Samurai is a playable character in Hero Siege wielding a katana infused with vorpal power when swung. The basic attack range is slightly bigger than the visual swing. The Samurai is a melee fighter. His skills resolves around elemental orbs which float around him upon activating the skill. These orbs doesn't deal any damage to monsters but it can break bushes and barrels. Upon pressing the attack button, the Samurai fuses these orbs with his blade to perform an elemental attack. These range from a strong small frontal lightning AoE attack to an ice attack which shoots multiple snowballs in a frontal arc across the screen freezing everything it touches. Base Stats * Damage: 40 **Each point adds .50 * Attack Speed: 2.01 **Every 2 points adds .01 * Damage Reduction: 0.20% **Each point adds .20 * Health: 450 **Each point adds 20 Skills Level 1 * Focus: Every 6th attack you enhance your weapon with vorpal energy. It means a melee-frontal-splash-strike. DMG=100+Skill level*value{1.6.3.0} * Lightning Enchant: Enhances your next attack with lightning. The lightning can chain to other enemies that are close to the victim. DMG=100+Skill level*value{1.6.3.0} Level 6 * Evasion: Gives a chance to evade enemies attacks. Proc%=1.5%+0.5%*Skill level{1.6.3.0} * Ice Enchant: Enhances your weapon with freezing air. It means to send a slow snowball and scatters snowballs behind it; it has very long range, can penetrate anything and can bypass walls. DMG=50+Skill level*value{1.6.3.0} Level 12 * Katanoshi: Gives you a chance to swirl around four katanas diagonally. Has very long range, can penetrate anything and can bypass walls. Proc%=1.5%+0.5%*Skill level{1.6.3.0} Level 18 * Zen Wind: Enhances your weapon with the power of air. It means to send a single sand tornado while swirling in its path. Has very long range, can penetrate anything and can bypass walls. DMG=200+Skill level*value{1.6.3.0} * Waiji Stone: Your attacks have a chance to lay down a Waiji Stone which will explode after 1.5 seconds. Can knock back victims in a small distance and stunning them briefly. DMG=350+Skill level*120; Proc%=1.5%+0.5%*Skill level{1.6.3.0} * Ying & Yang: Your attacks have a chance to heal yourself. Only procs in basic attack. Health=50+Skill level*25; Proc%=1.5%+0.5%*Skill level{1.6.3.0} Level 24 * Vorpal Enchant: Enhances your weapon with vorpal energy. It means to dash away in a medium distance, also colliding enemies in your way. DMG=300+Skill level*value{1.6.3.0} Synergies * Vorpal Mind : Vorpal Strike proc from 3 hits instead of 6. * Ice Dragon : 4 times the freezing time. * Lightning Reflexes : Every time you evade an attack the enemy is struck with chainlightning. Strategy New: Maximizing Ying & Yang first, regardless of build, is paramount to survive the harsh consequences of what the Samurai may face, and what's making him survive significantly better than the other classes. Although a chance based skill, the player's luck would determine the Samurai's life on his fray. Despite the Samurai being a melee class. It has a variety of ranged skills at its disposal to take down enemies that could be more dangerous to fight in melee combat. Or just simply fending them off if the player assumes its more dangerous to fight them in melee or to preserve health if the Samurai's health is low The Evasion may be another skill to boost the Samurai's survival. But it's only efficient if maxed, and the very low chance may or may not help the Samurai and depending how lucky the player is. Having a charm that has "All talent" bonus brings more uses for this skill obviously. Therefore, the skill may be more crucial for those who wants their Samurai to rely more in melee. The Focus, Lightning Enchant, Waiji Stone, and Vorpal Enchant are the melee skills the Samurai can perform: As the Focus being the first skill in the tree, it rather performs mediocre, unless if the Samurai is high level and has high attack speed. It's the prerequisite to learn the other skills, but still, the points are better spent elsewhere, consider putting one point in this skill. Use Lightning Enchant if your enemy is clustered with the others, it can also be used for single target although the damage is mediocre, upgrading it regularly would most likely instakill trash mobs, provided you get increased damage on things and Strength from time to time. The Waiji Stone as a proc based skill can slightly boost the Samurai's survival once it triggers because of the knockback and stun it inflicts, this means a brief opportunity to attack his victim unharmed. Damage doesn't do a big purpose for the skill, and since it's a very low chance, it may be beneficial to put only one point in this skill or none if the Samurai has a charm with "All Talent" bonus in it. The Vorpal Enchant can be used for two purposes. First would be mobility, which would either mean gap closing to your enemy, traveling around the place much faster or escaping a certain death. Then lastly a combo, collide your enemy away then use Ice Enchant and Zen Wind. Also, the Vorpal Enchant deals significantly better damage than Lightning Enchant, provided that is regularly upgraded and is more efficient to kill enemies when relying on this skill. It would mean instakilling trash mobs and probably blowing a chunk of health away to bosses. However, it's somewhat tricky to perform this since it can only hit them if you collide with them, and sometimes the dash doesn't execute after striking. And most disappointingly, doesn't deal the appropriate damage sometimes as well, but rather the half portion of it, possibly a bug from damage transaction. Now, the Ice Enchant, Katanoshi, and Zen Wind are the ranged skills the Samurai can perform: The Ice Enchant, aside from Vorpal Enchant, is the strongest skill the Samurai can perform. Aside from the snowball being a destruction for clearing the objects from the map and trash mobs away, it can also be a lifesaver and the initiator before the Vorpal Enchant's dashing because of the freezing effect it inflicts obviously. A frozen enemy gives the brief opportunity for the Samurai to attack it unharmed in melee without having to "Melee Kite" and preserve health after combat, which means increased survival if timed right. Also, a low-level Samurai should refrain from going melee all the time and rely on this skill often if the player wants to grind further in deeper levels. The skill doesn't need an upgrade since the damage increase is mediocre, and the freeze duration doesn't increase. Therefore, the Samurai must upgrade his Strength regularly from time to time to scale the skill's damage well for further levels. The Katanoshi as a proc based skill is just similar to the other two ranged skills, if not, deals the lowest damage than the other two if not regularly upgraded or not building the Samurai as ranged. Perhaps if you want to build the Samurai in this way, consider maximizing this after the Zen Wind, and regularly upgrade the Swiftness as well for benefiting the proc. The Zen Wind is similar to the Ice Enchant. However, it's overall a mediocre skill despite sending a small, single sand tornado, but it has better damage than the two. Consider putting one point in it, or probably upgrade it regularly if the player wishes to play the Samurai in often ranged, although this would be quite tedious. Also, if the player wants to maximize its range potential, consider keybinding this skill along with Ice Enchant with the same key (IE Skill 2 & 3 key = 2). As they go along well together and has the same cooldown. For attributes, consider investing a portion of points in Stamina, so the Samurai isn't susceptible to get one shot from certain projectiles. Then invest the rest in Strength and Swiftness, the Strength determines of scaling the DPS higher for further levels and the crucial skills while Swiftness provides more benefits for proc based skills, most importantly, the Ying & Yang, which means the faster he swings, the faster the skill will try to proc since the chance is still low even when maximized. Old: Samurai can use his skills and then withhold attacking while they come off of cooldown to deal massive damage in a short amount of time. Evasion can be very useful if you upgrade it to a high level, for example: 10% chance so 1 out of 10 attacks will be dodged. As for stats, offensively he scales very well with Attack speed, and Yin and Yang make better use of Defense rather than Stamina. In later levels the Samurai becomes ridiculously hard to kill if built properly, with a high attack speed and resistance and lots of points in Yin & Yang and Evasion. Trivia Quotes: "Strength and Honor." Category:Character Category:Needs Attention Category:DLC Category:Classes Category:Guide Category:Stats